


Boxes in a row

by id_ten_it



Series: Short stories [3]
Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Five half drabbles, snippets of life with the sisters.





	Boxes in a row

**Author's Note:**

> Because of various other things taking up significant portions of my time, I'm finding it a lot easier to write in short snippets so here's a series of half drabbles.

I:

“There you are, poor dear, and I hope you feel better for it.” Beth kissed poor Joanna tenderly, “sleep well.” Cap resettled and the ‘poor dear’ back in bed, Beth bustled downstairs. “Here I am Hannah! How can I help?” she swathed herself in an apron, peeping in the pot on the stove. “I _do_ like your puddings, Hannah.”

 

II:

The night Beth had first played in the big house, Grandfather Lawrence made his way to the attic, sitting heavily in front of a small chest. The dust was wiped off with his handkerchief and he held his hand on the wood for so long that it was warm before he opened it.

 

III: 

“Jo you are such a guy!” Meg chided, picking hair pins out of her sister’s hat to lay on the dresser. “At least I don’t dress up.” As Meg looked ashamed, her sister ruined their clothes with a hug. “I _am_ sorry Meg. That was thoughtless.”  
“I’ll forgive you, Jo, of course. But please not again.”

 

IV:

“Uncle! Uncle! You look different!” Fritz’ chubby fingers patted the furry face.  
“Tidy, Fritz. I must speak with thee both.”  
“Boys.” He smiled when both were on his knee, “you remember Mees March?”  
“She’s jolly” Emil beamed.  
“I wish to marry her, with thine blessing.”  
“Yes!” Fritz clapped hands stickily.

 

V:

“Amy, sister Jo is worn.”  
“I haven’t seen her for weeks.”  
“She’s like a ghost. Running herself into the ground.”  
“Doesn’t Frederich stop her?”  
“You know as well as I do that getting Jo to stop requires the whole family; he’s struggling too.”  
“Well, what are we to do?”  
“Lovely woman!”  
“You must have an idea, Laurie.”


End file.
